A Small Town, Big Destruction
by KaputheWolf
Summary: Undead creatures come to Storybrooke. Apocalypse AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Sudden Appearance

**A/N: So, I finally plotted this story! Got the idea of it after watching some of the Walking Dead. Chapter 2 may be slow in being posted, sorry.- Kapu**

Regina and Emma said their goodbyes after Regina was finished giving Henry his lunch and a kiss to the forehead. The brunette had also given the Savior a chaste kiss. Regina walked out, instantly feeling the aura of the already strange day and she looked around with narrowed eyes, spotting nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, but Regina had a bad stir in her stomach. Something was wrong with (and in) her town. She unconsciously sniffed the air, noticing what she had done she rolled her eyes and went into her Mercedes but she still couldn't shake the wretched feeling she had deep within her stomach.

* * *

Once she reached City Hall, she was met with a crowd of worried looking citizens of her beloved Storybrooke. She quickly parked her car and arched an eyebrow as she approached the crowd she now saw was surrounding Archie. They seemed to be listening intently to what he had to say. He also looked to be talking in a rushed manner, and that's when Regina raced up to him "Dr. Hopper what is going on?" Regina asked calmly, her perfect eyebrow still arched and the therapist stopped what he was saying and turned towards Regina "A-ah, Madam Mayor. Um, there's a big problem." Archie stuttered, wringing his hands around his umbrella. "Out with it then!" Regina was getting impatient and worried just by looking at the former cricket fidget; so she took a deep breath to remain calm and to keep her nerves. Archie slumped slightly and talked in a rush "There'sanumdeadpersonwalkingaroundStorybrooke." He exhaled all in one sentence and the Mayor sucked in an annoyed breath "What?" She snapped, her eyes narrowing further. "An undead person is walking around town." Archie swallowed thickly, and the brunette's eyebrows shot into her hairline; her features showed disbelief and shock. Then suddenly everyone was yelling but the loudest was Snow and David "What are we going to do?!" David shouted to Regina and Snow's inquiry was exactly the same as her husband's, "What are we going to do, Regina?!" She yelled at the same time as David. Regina's anger was boiling and the screaming was getting somewhat overwhelming "I DON'T KNOW!" The brunette yelled, causing everybody to stop screaming but to whisper among themselves- fearfully about the situation. The Mayor pinched the bridge of her nose and held her breath, exhaling slowly and she opened her eyes, raising her hands for the crowd's attention "Calm down citizens of Storybrooke. We will come up with a solution."

* * *

Emma raced up to Regina "Regina we have a problem. We spotted more zombies." Regina raised an eyebrow at the last word "What is a zombie, Emma?" She asked curiously and Emma had disbelief all over her face. "Have you never seen zombie movies before?," she saw the brunette give her a deadpan stare "it's an undead person." The blonde explained. That made the crowd go wild once more shouting out questions like "what if it's spreading throughout the whole town and if there's more' or 'what were they supposed to do' etc; Regina lifted her hands for silence once again and it fell silent quickly again "Whatever it is we'll get through it, people." The Mayor spoke calmly, hoping to ease all the other's nerves, but hers were frazzling quickly as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Danger Comes Swiftly

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But here is another installment of ASTBD! And thanks to one helpful review, I noticed the mistake of the Snow/James pairing and it's actually Snow/David. I apologize for that confusion.- Kapu.**

The town of Storybrooke was on red alert - which was when a predicament went swiftly out of control. Some people screeched to drop miniature bombs on all infected sites while others screamed at them that their shops would be ruined if they did that. Regina was literally stumped at what to do, her fingers massaging her temples. The former queen was currently in her office trying to find a solution to this madness, but coming up with none - it was frustrating her! Until a knock on the door broke her away from her thoughts, "Yes?" Regina called out and her secretary opened the door telling the Mayor she had to evacuate at once. Regina sighed and grabbed her belongings, her secretary explaining that the zombies had broken into City Hall and that they could be in danger if they stayed any longer.

Regina spoke a quick goodbye to her secretary as she climbed into her Mercedes, driving to the mansion to get Henry ready. The trip back to the mansion wasn't long, because the brunette practically sped over there like a NASCAR racer, she had hopped out of her car and power walked up to the door. Once she was inside she called Henry's name, and the boy came barreling downstairs, "Hey, mom!" Henry greeted his brunette adoptive mother, seeing that she seemed in a rush and stressed.

"We need to get you ready for your trip." Regina spoke while climbing the stairs two at a time, with Henry behind her, "What? Why? Where to?" The 10 year old boy questioned, walking into the doorway of his room while he watched his mother roll out his suitcase and pack his belongings. Regina hesitated, but answered nonetheless "Something in town came up. It's to dangerous for you here. So, you're going to New York with the idi-...Neal." the former queen quickly corrected herself and used the 'sperm-donor's' name, zipping up Henry's suitcase adding, "Your flight leaves at 1:30. Emma will take you to the airport then she will come back." Regina glanced at the clock that read 12:35 P.M and she kneeled before her little prince and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Be safe over there and behave, my little prince." Regina whispered to her beloved son and gave him a big, warm hug.

* * *

Emma swiftly came over to the mansion to pick up her son and drop him off at the airport, she had put Henry's suitcase in the trunk of the bug and waited for a chaste kiss from Regina before speeding off in the yellow bug. The brunette watched her leave towards the direction of the airport, she wiped at her eyes slightly reassuring herself that this was the best for Henry until they had everything in control again.

* * *

Once the former queen reentered the seemingly quiet mansion, she heard shuffling of dragging feet and she immediately had a fire ball at the ready walking to the location of the sound. There on the second floor in a guest room stood a zombie who was sniffing the air, looking for any signs of life. Suddenly, the zombie turned and ran at Regina - who was waiting on guard, her hand flung forward and the ball of fire hit Regina's target. The flesh eater's face and body dripped with skin, fat, and muscle but it kept coming and the Mayor materialized a gun in her hand and shot the walker point blank in the forehead.

It dropped, paralyzed, since Regina had killed the already dead creature, the fire consuming its corpse. The fire then crawled across the whole room, burning everything while Regina watched silently in the hall before summoning water and drenching the flames out. She heard more footsteps and groans, while running down the stairs to back necessities for her and Emma. They could no longer stay in the mansion, as it was being invaded by too much of the undead. So, the brunette packed everything they would need and she grabbed her car keys, running out to her Mercedes.

* * *

Emma had received a text from Regina while driving back from the airport, the text had told her to not go to the mansion and to meet her in Mr. Gold's pawn shop. The blonde's thoughts rapidly went to the negative side as she kept going over the text in her mind. Her heart raced in fear as she dwelled on the worst, making her step on the gas a bit harder as she made it to Storybrooke.

Emma burnt rubber as she parked in front of Mr. Gold's, taking the keys out of the ignition and running into the pawn shop. "Regina?" Emma called frantically, and at her second call of her name, Regina walked out from the back of the store "Hello, Emma." The brunette greeted with an arched brow at Emma's expression of worry.

The Savior ran towards her lover and pulled her into a hug, then she stepped away to examine Regina, "Are you okay, Regina?" Emma asked, as she was satisfied to not see what she was looking for and that earned a chuckle from the brunette, "Of course, Emma. I called you over here because the mansion cannot be lived in anymore." Regina explained and Emma's expression melted away into relief. But the Sheriff let out a growl of anger "They're in there, huh?" Her tone laced with venom and Regina's nod confirmed her suspicion, but the brunette placed a hand on her forearm to calm her and Emma was instantly filled with that emotion. "We'll get it back, Emma." Regina whispered to the blonde as their gazes met with determination.

* * *

The two thanked Mr. Gold as they left to their own haven, glad that the Dark One had let them stay for that day before moving on. They had talked about what would be done after the problem was eliminated. So, after that Regina had found an abandoned warehouse for the two of them - and in case Snow and David needed shelter. Interrupted by Emma's growling stomach, Emma insisted that they get takeout from Granny's- she was still open for everyone and for people who needed shelter- so that the two didn't have to cook that day. Regina had too insisted that the next day they use the food she had packed for them, ordering that they limit their consumption of the food they had.

The two women kept a watch schedule, one of them would keep watch for a certain time until they had awoken the other and that one would keep watch until it was the other's turn. Emma had volunteered for the first shift, since she had slept in longer that morning and she had watched Regina warily fall asleep that night, thinking that everything would be alright and that they would get through this. Together.


End file.
